


Mother

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [13]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, arabian night AU, harem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With you so far away and Seiyadina so busy being a crown prince, he’s the only one I have for company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all of you who still reading this (or stumbling in to this by accident). I know this is just a ridiculous dumb AU but I hope somehow you find it entertaining.

“We’re here, Master.” Ryousuke states, peeking outside the window as their carriage comes to a halt.

Teruma opens one of his eyes, lips smirking, “Are you sure, Ryousuke?”

“I’ve visited this place many times with you, Master.” Ryousuke scowls a little and he gets a chuckle in return.

“I just want to make sure,” Teruma says again, now straightening his sitting position. Ryousuke opens the door and out of the carriage. He holds the door and waits as Teruma emerges from the carriage. A freckled handsome young man wearing earth colored tunic butler welcomes them at the gate. He bows politely at Teruma as a servant is helping Ryousuke with their luggage while another one leads their carriage to the stable at the back.

“Welcome, Young Master Teruma.” The young man greets him.

“I hope everything is well, Mao?” Teruma greets, addressing the butler with familiarity.

Mao nods, “Very good, my lord. I hope your journey was not too difficult?”

“It was very dry,” Teruma smiles and receives a modest smile in return. He then taps Mao on the shoulder as he walks pass Mao to enter the main house.

It is not a very big estate; consisted only of the main house, a stable, servants’ lodging and a small warehouse; but the owner of the house keeps a butler, a lady’s maid, a cook, and two other servants to keep the small estate running. Mao leads him to the inner garden, announcing his arrival when they have reached there. A lady is sitting on a bench near a fountain, having a conversation with a man. The man quickly stands up while the lady remains seated, smiling widely while reaching out her hands toward Teruma.

“Teruma! I’ve been expecting you!” 

Teruma comes closer and takes the lady’s hand to kiss the back of her hand, “I hope I didn’t make you wait, Mother You.”

Lady You touches Teruma’s cheek, “A little bit. Now, let me look at you. Ah, you haven’t gained any weight since the last time we met, this is not acceptable.”

Teruma laughs, squeezing the lady’s hand lightly, “I eat well. You do not have to worry about that.” He then turns to the man standing beside them. “Lord Sho.” He nods.

The man returns the nod with a solemn half bow, “Prince Teruma. It’s been a while.”

Teruma clacks his tongue, “You seem to forget that I’m no longer a prince.”

“Forgive me… Young Master.” Sho says immediately but the twinkle at the corner of his eyes betrays his words a little bit. He then turns to Lady You, bowing to her. “I’m afraid I have overstayed my welcome, my lady. I must go and see to my duties before His Majesty is looking for me.”

Lady You chuckles and nods her head gracefully. “Thank you for calling for me, Lord Sho.”

Sho bows once again to them before leaving. Teruma allows himself to sit beside Lady You. “He’s still visiting you, I see.”

Lady You smiles, “I hope you don’t find that offensive, Teruma. With you so far away and Seiyadina so busy being a crown prince, he’s the only one I have for company.” The lady shrugs.

“Does Father know you’re having an affair with his Grand Vizier?” Teruma raises an eyebrow, teasing.

Lady You slaps Teruma’s hand, “The only affair between Lord Sho and I is that we are good friends.”

“I’m sure,” Teruma smirks. He takes Lady You’s other hand and holds them in his for a long moment before bringing them up to kiss them. “Forgive me for not visiting you as often as you’d like, Mother You.”

“Oh, my boy. Do not worry about that. I wasn’t serious about what I said earlier.” Lady You lowers her head to search Teruma’s eyes. “I’m glad when you wrote that you’d come. Seiya is coming this afternoon so I cannot be any happier.”

Teruma returns Lady You’s gaze and smiles. Lady You is one of the people that Seiya cares about so much. She came to the palace when Teruma was only a year and a half old but she treated him like he was her own. When Seiya was born, Teruma was a bit afraid that Lady You’s affection toward him might change but he was wrong. Lady You still treats him like he’s her eldest son. He was as devastated as Seiya was when she decided to leave. He was older. He picked a thing or two from his surroundings. He helped himself to accept that fact and to help his little brother. Now that he’s way older, Teruma can’t really blame her for leaving.

Lady You’s health is a bit fragile. She often fell sick back then and the pressure of living in the palace with its politics wasn’t doing any good for her. As they grew older, Teruma and Seiya’s chance to meet with her turned rare since she had to spend so much time resting on her bed. It was the Grand Vizier who came with a suggestion that perhaps it would be better if Lady You stayed in a place with better weather, better environment, and less pressure even though that meant she would no longer be the royal consort. Now Teruma suspects that maybe it was only Sho making a way to freely meet the lady without too many eyes prying.

Doesn’t mean he doesn’t agree with that decision. Lady You’s health does improve and she spends more time outside her chamber for most days. Even if it was true that there is an affair between the lady and the grand vizier, Teruma concludes he doesn’t really mind it. They never talk about it but he’s sure Seiya knows about this, too and maybe his little brother thinks the same. One thing for sure, Sho treats Lady You better than the king ever did.

“I’m glad,” Teruma replies, kissing Lady You’s hands once again.

Lady You smiles. Her expression changes a bit soon after. “Now, Lord Sho just told me a story about a long lost prince. I’m sure Seiya would answer if I asked but I need to know your opinion about that.”

Teruma lets Lady You pulls her hands back. “An interesting story, isn’t it?” Teruma begins, “It was worrying at first and a little bit now. However, I assure you that we can only trust the prince on this.” Lady You gives him a look. Teruma laughs a little, “Otherwise, I wouldn’t send him to Seiya if I wasn’t that sure. The King doesn’t intend to make him prince or even acknowledge him as his own and Seiya told me that Yuuki pays very close attention to that one. He also said that the boy seems to be very good natured. Maybe a façade, I know, but you know Seiya rarely wrong about people, Mother You.” 

“Are you saying I need not to be worried?”

Teruma smiles , “No. I’m saying you don’t have to be too worried.”

Lady You purses her lips, looking thoughtful. Absentmindedly, she pats Teruma’s knee. “I…hope he turns out to be like the both of you.”

“Tall, handsome, smart, has issues?”

Lady You laughs, “Don’t we all have some issues, my son?” She then fixes her gaze at Teruma for a long moment. She then brings her hand up to touch Teruma’s head and lets her fingers comb through the short strands. She smiles, patting Teruma’s cheek gently. “Well,” the lady then stands up, bringing her tall frame gracefully straight, “Shall we come in? I’m sure Mao has prepared some refreshment at the solar room.”

“I hope he prepared that fabulous date cake of his.” Teruma comments as he escorts the lady in to the house.

*****

Seiya chuckles over his cup, “Forgive me, brother, but I thought you wish to have nothing to do with politics anymore.”

Teruma snorts. “This is not politic,” he defends himself. “This is what they call being human and taking care of one’s family, in this case, my family. You would agree with me, Mother You?”

Lady You caresses Seiya’s head which rested on her lap, “Your brother is right, Seiya. Knowing you, I’m sure you are very excited about that little brother of yours, am I right?”

Seiya looks up to meet his mother’s eyes, blushing a little, “Do not tease me, Mother.” He throws a piece of cheese toward Teruma’s direction and Teruma attacks back with a piece of almond nut.

Lady You clacks her tongue, “What do I tell you, boys? Don’t play with your food.”

“Yes, Mother.” Both young men answer in unison and Lady You smiles proudly. 

“Now, I’m sure I will meet him the next time you come to visit me.” Lady You takes her cup, “and that is not a request, Seiyadina. You will bring him with you next time.” She states with a tone of finality and motherly firmness that no one can argue no matter how hard they try.

Seiya exchanges a look with Teruma and both of them shrug their shoulders. “I’m sure he will be glad to meet you, Mother,” Seiya says finally, knowing that there is no point in arguing with his mother. He then sighs and Teruma gives him a sympathetic pat on his shoulder.


End file.
